


In the End

by icandrawamoth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Dark, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Murder, POV Jon Snow, Pregnancy, Pregnant Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, Regret, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Series Finale, Tag All The Tags, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In the end, Jon can't kill Daenerys.





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For a comment_fic prompt: "author's choice, author's choice, i'm the one who will have to watch you murder the world."

In the end, Jon can't kill Daenerys. Nor can he can say no when she describes her vision for the future. A _good world_ she promises, and Jon sees the light in her eyes, how sure she is that she can bring it about, and he wants so badly to believe. He loves her. He loves her like he has never loved anyone else, and he clings to her words. He lets her tell him the future will be good, that after the bloodshed peace will reign. The wheel will be broken, and the world will thrive under her. Under _them_.

He lets her take him to bed, keep whispering in his ear. Touch him and take all his fears and questions away. And in the morning, he lets her stand him beside her and declare him her consort and second in command of her armies.

He leads them at her will, Grey Worm over him, the Unsullied's idealism and drive matching their queen's, and together they put down all resistance. Surviving dissenters in King's Landing are beheaded or burned, made examples of. More noble houses of old taper into nonexistence as their unruly heirs fall on the wrong side of Daenerys Targaryen.

Jon never forgets the razing of King's Landing. Especially when he's made to relive it. The remaining Starks lead the forces against Daenerys. Of course they do; he'd known they would. He also knows from the beginning they will lose.

Daenerys asks him the night the raven comes as they lay together if his loyalty is still with her, and, everything inside him aching, he tells her it is. He told her she will always be his queen, and he will not go back on his word even now.

Winterfell burns. Jon sits behind his queen on Drogon as the dragon's breath destroys everything he once loved. Part of him burns with it.

That night, Daenerys tells him she's pregnant. The Targaryen line lives on, and their child will be the next king or queen. Jon presses his face to her warm flesh and tells her how happy he is, while inside he is weeping. He wonders which of them their child will take after – the madness of his mother or the regret of her father?

And he mourns for his lost chance. If he had ever considered turning back, betraying and assassinating his dragon queen, it is well and truly too late. He could never kill his child, no matter the consequences.

No one can stand against Daenerys and her dragon and the rest of her forces. Within weeks of taking King's Landing, the entirety of Westeros has been crushed beneath her heel. There is so much blood and death, and Jon has more and more trouble accepting that it's for the greater good. And she will bring her conquest to the rest of the world soon.

Something has to change. He knows something has to change. This is not the way.

He can't do anything drastic, but he begins. He puts out a quiet word here and there, looking for people who might agree, who might wish to temper the queen without killing her. There is still an undercurrent of resistance in the country, though it has gone almost entirely underground in terror and self-preservation. He is still half Targaryen; he has his own followers, and now he takes advantage of them.

“Grey Worm saw you meeting with a certain group of men in the market today,” Daenerys says one night as they lay side by side, his hand on her slightly rounded belly.

Jon can't form words fast enough. He has never been good at subterfuge.

“I always worried you would betray me, Jon,” she says mournfully. “I didn't want to believe it.” A hand slips beneath her pillow.

“Dany...”

He isn't shocked by the knife suddenly at his neck. “If you really loved me, you would have remained loyal. I have no need of those disloyal to me.” With no further words, she slides the blade across his throat.

As his blood soaks the sheets, Jon is almost grateful.


End file.
